Based on True Events
by ecrire.claustrum
Summary: Ever wonder where in the world JK Rolwing got the idea for her stories? Is it based on real events? Are the characters really fictional? Well, this is one of the many possibilities and theories out there. It may seem a bit far fetched, but oh well...


**A/N: This story has been in my mind for ages! I've always wondered "where did JK Rowling get the idea for the books"? Well, this is my odd, probably not true idea! Please read and review. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: The Harry Potter series belongs to JK Rowling.**

**A/N (again): My facts on the exact year of the publications of the books and the movies are a bit skeptical (in other words, I just guessed), so bear with me. **

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

It was a bright, cheerful, sunny day when the students of Hogwart's School of Wizardry and Witchcraft began a new year at school. Among those happy-go-lucky students were one ginger-haired boy and a boy with glasses and an odd scar shaped as a lightning bolt.

"Hello Harry! How was your summer?" Ron Weasley asked his best mate.

"Same as usual, the Dursley's didn't treat me as I would like, but they're still family." Harry replied.

"Don't worry, it'll all get better. Say, there's Hermione! Oi! Hermione! Over here!" Ron called, waving his arm madly in the air.

Now normally, Hermione would rush over to her two best friends, arms outstretched, ready to hug them. But today, both her fists lay stiffly at her side, hands curled up into tight fists. In one of those fists was a crushed article of a muggle newspaper.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Harry asked timidly.

"I'll tell you what's wrong! Do you remember that JK Rowling character?" Hermione asked.

"You mean the muggle that accidentally stumbled into our school?" Harry said.

"She was a nice lady," Ron said blissfully.

"Nice? HA!" Hermione said, "Take a look at this and you'll think twice about saying that again." Hermione chucked the newspaper at them.

Harry picked it up and began to read aloud.

"'_The world as we know it may be at an end. The filthy air, over-filling dumps, and constant littering are the causes of this soon to be devastation; Global Warming. This super climate change-'"_

"Wrong one Harry! You're reading the one on pollution. Turn it over!" Hermione interrupted, exasperated.

Harry turned it over. In big, bold letters, the headline read "**JK Rowling Takes the Top!" **

"'_That's right; the popular children's author JK Rowling has made it to the top of the list. After earning millions for her first two books, "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone" and "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets", her beloved characters, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger, are coming back to the big screen! The movie "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban" will be released later on this yea. For pictures, turn to page 4.'"_

"Wait, so we're a, book?!" Ron asked, reading over Harry's shoulder.

"And we'll soon be a movie." Harry said, frowning.

"I wonder who'll be playing me," Ron asked more to himself than to his best friends, "maybe it'll be that muggle actor, what's his name, Orlando Bloom!"

Harry and Hermione held in their laughter. "Orlando Bloom is too old to play you. No, I've seen the photos, the guy who plays you is this red head kid named Rupert Grint, and he looks nothing like you. He's too tall and cuter than you." Hermione said. Ron scowled.

"Who plays me?" Harry asked, turning to page four.

"Daniel Radcliffe. He's this kid with a long face and brown eyes. You and he look totally different." Hermione said.

"Blimey! She's right! Look at them! They look nothing like us!" Ron said, pointing at the photos. "And, is that supposed to be_ you_ Hermione?" Ron asked, pointing at the picture of a girl with curly brown hair.

"Yeah, her name's Emma Watson. I don't think she looks anything like me." Hermione said gruffly.

"Well yeah, I mean, her teeth are normal, her hair isn't bushy enough, and she's too tall." Ron said, shaking his head. Hermione gave him a deathly stare.

"Why'd you find out about this only now Hermione?" Harry asked, wanting to avoid another row.

"Actually, my parent's knew about it for a while now. They've just been keeping it from me, like changing the channel whenever there's a commercial or steering me away from the book store." Hermione said.

"What's a channel? And what's a commercial?" Ron asked.

"Never mind." Hermione said, not pressing on the matter.

"So, what's this book about? How does she portray us?" Harry asked.

"Well, I'm a bookworm who simply adores answering the teacher's questions," Hermione began.

"Not far off," Ron said with a smirk, "continue."

"And I never seem to be with my parents. I'm either at school or at Ron's. And they never mentioned my sister!" Hermione said, sounding offended.

"You've only been over at my house once! And I've met your sister before, she's nice." Ron exclaimed.

"Ron's the 'goofy sidekick', who's terrified of spiders and swears a lot of the time. He also does very badly at school and copies off me."

"HEY! I ONLY SWEAR WHEN I'M REALLY TICKED OFF, I'M TERRIFIED OF ARAGOG, AND I AM NOT THE 'GOOFY SIDEKICK!'" Ron yelled in outrage.

"What about the part about copying off Hermione's homework?" Harry asked.

"Well, um, that's sort of true…" Ron stuttered.

"And Harry is the angst ridden teen, grieving for his parents, in love with Ginny, has a lightning shaped scar on his forehead and hates Draco Malfoy." Hermione ended.

"Okay, first, I'm not angst ridden. Second, yeah I grieve for my parents, who wouldn't? Third, we're only friends, fourth, I have no scar, and yes, I hate Malfoy." Harry said.

"And apparently we all have this battle against Lord Voldemort, a powerful and evil wizard who killed your parents." Hermione said.

"My mom died battling some evil guy, and dad died when he was trying to save her, but I'm not doing battle with anyone." Harry said.

"What has JK Rowling done?" Hermione said, shaking her head wearily. "We trusted her, and now look."

"Yeah, and Harry has a normal scar on his hand from that accident in quidditch." Ron said.

"How far in the series has she gotten?" Harry asked.

"She's just finished the 7th and last book." Hermione said grudgingly.

"WHAT?! I'm only in my fifth year!" Harry bellowed.

"Yes, yes. Tragic act it is. And, Ron has dated Lavender!" Hermione exclaimed.

"LAVENDER? I wouldn't date her if she was the last girl on earth!" protested Ron.

"And, the fans have these 'relationship favourites'." Hermione continued on, ignoring Ron's comment.

"Like, some say I should go out with you Harry, or with Ron," Hermione began

"Say what?!?" Ron said, shocked.

"And then there's Harry and Ginny, Fred/George and Me, Draco and Me, Draco and Harry…" Hermione continued, listing them off her fingers.

"Excuse me?" Harry said, abashed.

"Yeah, and there's Luna and Ron, Snape and Me, Ron and Lavender, Krum and Me, Ron and Fleur, and much more." Hermione concluded, crossing her arms.

"That last one didn't sound that bad…" Ron said, grinning.

"I wouldn't go out with my best mate's sister! Gross!" Harry said, wrinkling his nose.

"And me going out with Krum has as much chance as Ron going out with Malfoy." Hermione put in.

"Oh, so there's a big chance then?" Harry grinned, "Ouch! I was joking Ron!" Harry added, after receiving a blow from Ron.

"So let me get this straight," Ron said, "JK Rowling has written a book about us that she passes as 'fiction', and is currently making big cash out of the story of our lives, and we, being the beloved characters, get zip. Instead, we get all these whacked out fans coupling us together creating weird and sometimes undesirable couples." Ron said all in one breath.

"Basically," Hermione answered. "And there's this website called 'Fan Fiction', where fans can write stories about their favourite stories or whatever, and one of the biggest ones is ours! I went on to their website once and some of those stories are great and other sort of weird."

"I had no clue what you were talking about because of all the muggle speak, but its sounds bad." Harry said.

"But what if," Ron said.

"Yes?" Harry and Hermione asked in curiosity.

"What if JK Rowling can predict the future and what she says about us in her books will really happen or has happened?" Ron asked, looking frightened.

"Or, what if we're in one of those Fan Fiction stories that some whacked out crazed fan has written?" Harry asked, looking a bit frightened himself.

"But then there's the chance that we really are made up fictional characters, formed in the head of a woman in a train one day. Maybe we don't exist, and this is all not real, but just another piece of imagination from the writers' mind." Hermione said, looking scared.

"Maybe we're all right." Ron said.

For a moment, they all stood still, terrified. Then, softly, Hermione said

"What has JK Rowling done to us?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"AHH!" Joanne Rowling screamed one night.

She had fallen asleep after a party and had had an odd dream. Her three main characters had discovered her, and were judging her creativeness and ability to make them 'living' creatures. And then they had talked about the fans and the internet…

She shook her head. She had to lay off the cake before bedtime. It was doing some strange things to her at night. She got up and made herself a cup of hot chocolate, hoping to calm her nerves. And as she did this, somewhere elsewhere in the world, a certain raven haired boy with glasses was reading her newest Harry Potter book.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

**A/N: Okay, that was random… But it was fun to write! And if you don't like it then fine, read something else then. But no flames please. And the last part, you decide if the boy was Harry Potter, or some other average kid. **

**If this offends you in anyway I'm sorry. **

**Peace Out**

**ecrire.claustrum **


End file.
